Age Of Innocence
by pChaNx3
Summary: What is innocence? How can Sasuke recieve it? How can he get out of the love triangle and have his love at the same time? first chap pairings: SasukeSakuraSasuke, NarutoSakura, TayuyaSasuke. Neji,Ino, and others in later chapters. Enjoy!
1. CH1: Sakura

This takes place in none other than Japan, I guess. Well, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, and all the other seniors are obviously 17 or 18. This is like after the beginning of school. 

Chapter 1: Sakura 

"When are you gonna quit, man." Naruto asked his best friend who was sitting right beside him under the cool shade. They were just running from an angry gang from school who hated Sasuke. The gang were messing around with Sasuke and Naruto and Sasuke hated that. When he got tired of it, he threw a punch at Garaa who was doing all the talking. Then it started to get ugly. Since there were too many of them, Naruto and Sasuke decided to run. 

"Quit what?" Sasuke didn't seem to care as he caught his breathe. He always seemed like he didn't care. 

"I mean quit this. Don't you know they're going to get you?" Naruto said as he kicked some of the dirt in front of him. 

Summer was coming which meant nothing. Sasuke didn't care. As I said, he never does. Sasuke wasn't always like that. He had a real messed up life in his Jr. High days. Living only with his dad and brother, mom leaving him or leaving them and going to Europe. She was a famous artist now, known for her graceful strokes. He despises her for that, for leaving. That was the reason for his messed up life and school and at home. The only friend he had was Naruto. Everyone else thought he was a freak and were scared of him. All the girls would die to have his attention. His brother, 21, was majoring in business, but part time, owned a sushi restaurant. Sasuke's dad was his school's gym teacher, specialized in kendo, and a single parent. 

"Fine, let's go head back." Sasuke said this, meaning home. 

Later.. 

"Dude, aren't you gonna get busted by your dad? Dude, aren't I gonna get busted by your dad. I was the one who promised him that you will be at school today. Oh man.." Naruto asked since he knew Sasuke's dad would kill him for skipping school and getting in a fight all in one day. Naruto and Sasuke was heading home.. 

"Whatever man, look, he's not going to do that. He barely noticed." With that, he walked off a different direction and Naruto had to stop to tie his shoes. As Sasuke, alone, was walking up the hill to his home, he saw on the concrete walls, posters. Posters of a gallery opening in town. Sasuke grew angry at that and started ripping the plastered posters off. There were at least a dozen of em. 

Suddenly, someone behind him started to yell, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!! STOP THAT!!". When he didn't stop, that someone started to push him off. Sasuke barely noticed this, he was just furious. 

When he did notice, he grabbed the arm of that someone and pinned her against the wall. Sasuke was face to face with that someone now. It was just a girl who looked scared and frightened thinking that he might attack her. He examined her face. It wasn't someone he new around here and he lived here his whole life. Her bangs were curved sideways to show some of her forehead and her pink hair laid long and straight. She looked kinda pretty. 

"Can you.. can you let go of me now." Sasuke, lost in his thoughts totally forgot that she was pinned against the wall. 

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto who caught up with him and was beside them, not far away, called out to him. He let go of her instantly and turned away from her. 

"Why did you do that? You know, you have to pay for all that. I can't afford to loose more money." She confronted him but he just walked away. 

"Hey, I'm really sorry miss. He's--" 

"HEY!! STOP!" She yelled out to him, interrupting Naruto. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned around. 

"What?" He asked. 

"The posters! You ruined them, so--" 

"So what? You live here, right?" The girl nodded. He seemed tough, but to her, not that tough. "Hey--" She yelled out to him when he turned to leave again. 

"You don't seem that old or that young. It's likely that I'll see you again." He continued walking. 

"Gomen miss, gomen. My friends up tight." Naruto apologized for Sasuke's behaviour. She just nodded. She seemed shy when she wasn't angry. 

"What's your name? What grade are you in? Are you attending the High nearby?" When She heard him ask her questions that fast, she giggled. 

"Oh. Sorry. It's just that, if we never see you again." Naruto said. 

"Well, yeah. I'm starting tomorrow. I gotta go." She said as she bent down to pick up her stuff and turned to leave. 

"Wait! I didn't get your name or your grade." Naruto yelled out. 

"You'll find out!" She yelled back. Naruto just sighed and turned to head back to his home thinking, 'Can't wait.'. 

Next day. 

"Hey, I heard that theres a new girl" 

"Yeah, I heard she's smart and pretty." 

"Hmph, well, she's definitely going to tick Tayuya off." 

"Who?" All the girls turned around to see Sasuke who was passing by their desks. 

"Oh, nothing Sasuke-kun. Just a new girl." One of the girls replied as they all smiled at him. Sasuke turned away from them and went to the back where his seat was. 

"Yo, you know the girl yesterday? She's the new girl." Naruto, who sat next to him, said at the moment he saw Sasuke. 

"Yeah, I heard." He sat down just waiting for the day to end when the teacher came into the class. That quieted everyone down and back into their seats. As the teacher positioned herself in front of the class, she cleared her throat before speaking. 

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student. Come in, Sakura." 

'Sakura..' Naruto thought as she entered the classroom. Yep, she was the girl from yesterday. 

"She's a transfer so please help her out. You want to introduce yourself Sakura?" The teacher asked her. She nodded and turned to the class. 

"Hi. My name is Haruno Sakura. I hope I can fit in well." She blushed as all the boys and other girls clapped for her as she took a bow. 

"Settle down. Sakura, you can sit there, next to Tayuya." She assigned her seat. Sakura looked at the boys who were in the back. She took her seat and class began. 

'She's sitting right in front of me.' Naruto, glad that she came to his school, his class, and is sitting right in front of him. Sasuke glanced at her for a few minutes but turned away when she returned the glance. Sakura turned back to the board as she smiled to herself. 

Class was over and Sakura decided to head to the art room. She had signed up for it before. 

As she was walking down the ramp leading to the water facets. While going down, she heard something, more like someone. Sakura turned to her left and found herself peeking in on an empty classroom. Although, it wasn't entirely empty. She saw a guy and a girl in an empty classroom. Does that give you any hint who it is? 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Reviews please. Thank you 


	2. CH2: Naruto

Chapter 2: Naruto 

In the old empty classroom, she had seen that boy, Sasuke, and Tayuya. She couldn't hear them but Tayuya was definitely eyeing on Sasuke the whole time when he was looking somewhere else. Tayuya took a step closer, looking up at Sasuke's eyes. He didn't look back but she knew that he would be hers. 

"Sasuke-kun, you know, you attract me." She leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. Although, he wouldn't kiss back. Sakura gasped at the sight of this. She knew it wasn't right peeking like this. 

Tayuya felt something wrong. 

Why isn't he kissing back? 

Doesn't he notice her? 

She clung her arms around his neck, trying to receive the kiss back. While Sakura thought, he isn't kissing back, he's avoiding it. Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes went on Sakura. Sakura gasped again. He just looked into her eyes while she looked back. 

'Oh no.' Sakura thought as she looked away and walked away fast. 

At the moment Sakura walked away, Sasuke pried Tayuya away. He turned to leave when Tayuya stopped him. 

"Sasuke-kun! But I said, I was attracted to you. Why aren't you--" 

"So? You don't attract me." Sasuke tried to walk away when she stopped him again. "It's that girl, isn't it? The new girl." Sasuke could of left right there but this made him think. Was it because of the girl? Whenever he looks into her eyes.. 

"What girl?" Sasuke asked coldly. When she said nothing, he left the room. Tayuya felt mad. This was the first time ever that didn't go her way, she wanted to make sure it was the last. 

Gym time. 

As students gathered in the indoor gym wearing their gym uniforms, white and navy blue, their teacher walked in. 

"Settle down. Today, you may continue what we were doing yesterday." Throwing and catching wasn't that big of a deal, Sasuke thought. 

"Hey, you know that new girl. She's kinda pretty. I think.." Naruto, who was standing beside him, said. 

"What? You like her or something?" Sasuke asked as he threw the ball to his partner. 

"Yeah. She's pretty, kind, nice.." Naruto fell into a daydream as he threw the ball and his partner. 

"Whatever." Sasuke said, turning away from him, trying to focus on getting gym over with. Although, he couldn't help it but to look at that girl. He saw her across the gym. She didn't really have a good throw. Then, he turned away, concentrating on something else. 

Later, when gym ended. 

"You're Sasuke-kun, right?" A voice from behind asked. Sasuke turned to see the pink haired girl. 

"Yeah, so?" Sasuke wondered how she knew his name. 

"I was wondering. Just wondering, I'm not that good at throwing and I was wondering.." "Wondering if I can help you." Sasuke finished her sentence. She just nodded. He considered it for a while. She was kinda pretty he guessed. But she was like any other girl. Besides, Naruto liked her, he couldn't do that to his friend. 

"Umm, why don't you ask Naruto? I'm busy." He left with that. Sakura didn't know what was wrong. So she dumped the ball that was in her hand onto the pile of other balls in the cart. Naruto was about to go and talk to her but she left the gym before he even took a step. Naruto sighed and walked out too, finding Sasuke. 

"Did you see her?" Naruto asked, looking at Sakura leaving. 

"Yeah. She's okay." Sasuke picked up his book bag while Naruto was thinking for a moment. 

"You know the new art convention, I'm going to ask her. What do you think?" He asked eagerly. 

Luckily, Naruto caught her in art class few days later. 

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, you sit in front of me in homeroom? Remember?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to her. 

"Oh, hi. Yes, I remember you." She said. 

"So, you like art. Me too. I mean, not really doing art myself. Just.. It's beautiful, what's the title of that?" Naruto asked, trying to take interest. She was sketching one of those roman sculptures. 

"It's Julius Caesar. I'm not that good." She was delighted by his compliment. 

"Well, I think it's great. You know, there's going to be this gallery opening for like one day. The famous Donaka Nabiki is opening her first gallery here. I was hoping that you'd go, with me." Letting out everything he had on his mind for quite a while, he waited for her answer. "Sure. Of course. But the tickets. Aren't they hard to get? Expensive too." She said, although she was dying to go there. 

"I already got them. So we're on for Saturday?" He asked and got a nod in return. "Great, it's a date." Then, he left. 

Sakura thought over it. I mean, it felt like he forced her into going on a date with him, even though it wasn't. Her joy and eagerness took over her as she closed her sketchbook and left the room. 

Saturday. 

The phone rang in the Uchiha household. Sasuke was the only one home so he picked it up. 

"Hello?" For a moment, there was a pause. Then, someone spoke up. 

"Sasuke. It's me. You remember, right?" The voice sounded familiar. Although, he couldn't quite make it out. Then it struck him. 

"Why are you calling here? Why are you even here?!" There was angst in Sasuke's voice. 

"Sasuke, please. Try to-" 

"What?! Try to understand? Try to listen to you? You had a choice. We both know that it can't be changed." Sasuke heard tears on the other end of the line. 

"I had a dream, Sasuke. That didn't include me staying here my whole life." 

"You mean it didn't include me, us." If she had a reason to leave, then he had a reason to be angry with her. 

"No, I loved you dearly. I still do. As your mom, it had bothered me so much to make that decision." He heard more tears and snuffles. There was a pause. 

"Then why did you?" Sasuke's voice was much calmer now. He heard no reply and he knew that it was true. 

"You and my art. they're different things. I love them both, differently." She said, trembling from her tears. Did she? Sasuke thought. 

"I called because there's this opening today. If you want to come, you can and please do. I would like to see how you've changed." She said before hanging up. 

This had bothered him, like he couldn't breathe. He left the house to clear his mind. 

Naruto was really excited, as he stood outside the building, he smiled to himself. In his hands were the tickets and a banquet of roses, just waiting for her. Sakura was on her way as she crossed the red bridge [from the naruto manga]. With her was an invitation flyer and her usual small bag. Looking at her right, she saw a familiar back and the back of his head looked familiar too. She noticed it was him and decided to have a quick chat before she left. 

The fact that he was trying to think about his mother was the only thing on his mind. Should he forgive her? For those painful four years? He did not know. He still longed for a mother. His mother. The long ago mother who used to make his lunch and greet him when he got home. The one that loved him, and stayed with him till he was asleep. His arms were on the bridge, looking out into the river. After thinking that much, he sensed that someone was standing somewhere close to him and they weren't moving. Looking at his left and then right, he spotted that girl. 

"Konichiwa Sasuk-kun!" She said, not once looking at him but into the river as he had done. He was quite confused. Why was she here? 

"What are you doing here?" He asked, still looking at her. 

"What were you thinking about? I was standing here for quite a while." Sakura avoided his question, hoping that he would soon forget it too. 

"Nothing." He said as he turned to look elsewhere. 

"Well, you shouldn't waste your time thinking about nothing. It's a beautiful day." She tried to loosen him with his seriousness. Sasuke guessed that she was right. Thinking about his mother, was thinking about nothing. He also wanted to feel good instead of feeling trapped and muffed. 

"Okay. How about you go on a date with me, right now." He asked out of no where. Sakura was kinda shocked by this and forgot about everything else. She wanted to, of course. "Sure.." She said as she blushed. 

"Let's go then." Sasuke said as he grabbed her hand. But he felt something with her hand. Sakura quickly let go of his grasp and folded the "something" and stuffed it in her bag. "What was that?" He asked, looking at her bag curiously. 

"Nothing." Sasuke then held her hand again and began to jog, Sakura jogging along with him. 

"Where are we going?" She managed to ask while they were jogging faster than before. 

"You'll see." He said as he led her towards a place i can't say right now. 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Poor Naruto, if you remember that he also had a date. Review please and find out what happens in the next chapter. 


	3. CH3: Sasuke

Chapter 3: Sasuke.

FUN IN THE SUN! This was what the two were doing. Having the fun of their lives. They had first went to the nearby lake to cool off. Caring about nothing.. not now, Sasuke thought. He never felt so great. It was so refreshing for him. Then, they had went to the ice cream parlor to just melt along with their sundaes. Though, they had done far more than that.

Finally, almost nearing an end. Sasuke and Sakura walked alongside in the park. No one was around. It was just them. Alone.

"Sasuke-kun.. I.." She hesitated. I mean, during the day, when they would share a conversation or so, it was somewhere crowded and they were quite comfortable. But here, the silence had made things awkward. The sun was setting and everyone had returned to their homes by now. Most of the shops should be closing by now.

"I had a great time today. I enjoyed every last minute. At first, I thought you were an self-centered jerk and all but.." Sakura stopped which made him stop too. Facing him, face to face, she looked up into his eyes. Those dark eyes that could almost look through her and know everything. Those painful eyes that suffered great loss. Those warm eyes that made this feeling inside her. All these feelings occurred during an amount of time together.

"You're not." Sakura finished the sentence. He looked back at her. He didn't quite get all this, he didn't even know what this was called. Overall, he just liked it. He liked "this".

"Glad to get that cleared." Sasuke joked. He wanted to do something. Something else than just standing, making stupid comments. But what? He began looking deep into those green eyes. And deeper.. and deeper.. As he was leaning in, she was leaning up. He was about to- but then. The guilt of it all. Feeling crazy, stupid, lustful, and guilty at the same time, he stopped. He was taken aback and took a step away.

"Let's get going.. It's getting late." Sasuke turned away and walked off. So many things raced through her mind. Especially the question, why? After a moment or so, she caught up to him, tagging along back home in complete silence and awkwardness.

They were walking up the long alleyway to her home. The street lights were on, the bright orange lights, guiding the way. Somehow fits the perfect night sky. Still no word was spoken. Who knows why. They continued to walk when Sakura looked up to..

"Naruto-san.. What are you-" Sakura was interrupted.

"I came by.. I hoped you weren't sick or anything so I stopped by on my way home. I see you're fine now.." But then he didn't look up once to look at Sakura's face. He just kept on staring at his shoes.

"I'll go now. Hope I'm not interrupting anything. Bye." Naruto dropped the flowers he was holding, as well as the tickets, and walked past them. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He didn't know what happened. Then he remembered. He cursed at himself and glanced over the Sakura. She wasn't looking at him or Naruto. Instead, doing what Naruto had done earlier, taking interest in her shoes or the ground. Although, she can tell that he's glancing at her. It's one of those things that your sixth sense can pick up. He sighs and runs after him. Not much use standing there looking dumb.

"Baka! Slow down! Stop you dead last!" Sasuke yells at him. But he isn't even running, just walking. Though he stops. He's bound to catch him anyways. And he did. Now he's trying to catch his breath, bending down, supporting himself with his knees.

"Naruto." Sasuke manages to get this out between pants and breaths. Naruto still doesn't look up. Why? "You okay?" He asks since Naruto won't speak. Naruto finally loses his focus on the ground and looks up. Not at Sasuke though, at the streets.

"Yeah." He says. Another silence followed. The wind blew harder as another minute ticked away.

"Do you.." Naruto started. Although, in his eyes, he didn't have the nerve to finish it. Seriousness.. that's what it was.

"Do I what?" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone of voice. Although, he wasn't at all. He used that tone with everybody. Seeing Naruto hesitated for a minute. Though, he thought, he had to say it. He had to know.

"Do you.. like her?" There. He let it out. Waiting for the answer, he fidgeted with his foot.

"Do I liker her? Her meaning pink?" Sasuke asked sarcastically looking sideways in the dark neighborhood. It wasn't that safe to linger around. Naruto nodded at him, also looking around. Sasuke gave out a sigh, straightened up.

"No. Is that all? Jeez, let's just go." Sasuke said as they started off.

"Well, that's good then. I really like her a lot. I mean, you get everything you want Sasuke. You're a cool guy, you can get any chick you want. But she's different. Smart, pretty, nice, talented- "

"Naruto, shut up."

"Just to tell you, she's the only good thing that came to my life. I know it."

Few Days Later.

Naruto had asked Sakura and Sasuke to both spend a day with him at the park or something. Sakura, feeling sorry for the past, gladly said yes. With Sasuke, Naruto had to beg him to come and finally he made him say, "Whatever." As they were laughing and walking down the park and taking pictures, something didn't feel right now Sasuke. He looked around, no sign of anything bad yet. Although, across the streets, he sighted something. Looking closely, he felt something tighten in his chest. It was them.

"Naruto, let's get out of here. Fast." Sasuke whispered as he kept his eye on them.

"What?! It's early. Besides, we didn't-"

"Over there. Do you know who they are? C'mon, let's get outta here." Sasuke interrupted him as in a impatient mood. He gestured over there where they were. Naruto realized but it was too late. They had spotted Sasuke. As they were yelling to their comrades that they found him, Sasuke, Naruto made a run for it. Grabbing Sakura's arm, they began running. 'What?!' Sakura thought.

"What's happening?!" Sakura had to yell for him to hear. No response.

"Sasuke-kun, why are we-"

"Shut up and run!" He shouted as they ran up the hill. Sakura turned around to see what they were chasing from. A group of people. Not just any people A group of teenagers, their age. Guys who looked mad. To put it simply, their own personal high school mob. They had to split. It came to a two way and if they got caught all together, it wasn't good. Besides, it would probably slow them down. Sasuke, holding Sakura, went one way when Naruto went the other. Of course, Gaara and the others followed Sasuke. He reached some abandoned amusement park. Great, Sasuke thought. He looked around. A merry-go-around. As soon as he spotted it, he ran towards it, Sakura only dragging along. Letting go of her arm, he lifted the side of the center of the ride. Then he gestured for her to go in. After she did, he did the same, closing the entrance. Now they were crammed in a merry-go-around. Great, Sakura thought. She couldn't move or breathe. Not when this close to him. She looked warmly at him, thought he was looking elsewhere, carefully listening if they were safe or not. He brought his finger to his mouth to tell her to stay quiet.

For some time, it was quiet. Then Sasuke carefully lifted the part again, and walking out, he was greeted with a punch. Soon, he was completely dragged out and on to the ground. Sakura was shocked and she too climbed out. Stupid her. Gaara and his gang were all around the place, seven or eight of them.

"I never liked to seek anyways." Gaara said. He was the quiet, beat people up type. His eyes were not the best eyes to look at. Sasuke managed to stand up without trouble. He knew how to fight. He was good too but against this number, he was dead. He couldn't run because Sakura couldn't. It was just great.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, giving him a cold stare. Gaara didn't look at him. He never did.

"Stop pretending like you don't know anything. Get him." Instantly, the boys started rounding him. First, he took a few punches and kicks. He handled them pretty well.... for the first few minutes. Next thing you know, he's on the ground.

"Stop! Stop it!" Sakura cried out. She looked around. Nothing much she can do. Then, she picked up the nearest thing there was. A messed up umbrella. She started swinging it at Gaara. She had to do something, anything. Gaara didn't notice her at first. When he did, he caught the umbrella with his left hand. Taking it from her by force, he threw it away, leaving Sakura scared as hell. But she couldn't give up, she thought.

"What did he ever do to you?!" Sakura yelled, which didn't make the matters better. There was quiet a silence. He looked at her with his bright, yet dark eyes. She stared back. Then, he pushed her onto the ground.

"Who knows." He said as he turned around, back facing her. Then he walked away. Soon after, the other boys stopped and followed after him. Looking at what was left of him, she got up. She hurried towards him, and helped him sit up. He was beat up pretty bad. Torn lip, wounded forehead, bruises and foot marks here and there. She got her handkerchief out of her back pocket and slightly dabbed it here and there on the wounds. His eyes, which can barely open, was fixed on her.

"Are.. ugh.. are you.. okay?" He spoke, still looking at her.

"What?! I should be asking you that." She said.

"Then why.. didn't you?"

"Because... anyways, are you?" She received a nod. Feeling glad that we wasn't dead yet, she moved her hand onto his lips. She dabbed it, rubbing the blood away from his lips. Her eyes were on her hand, to his lips, then to his eyes. The color of his eyes just made her into someone she didn't know. Someone she wouldn't recognized. Whenever she gazed into those eyes, it just made her different, or want to be different. He had too had a feeling. A feeling he did not want to admit. The guilt he had, the best friend he had. He quickly looked away after the long silence.

Walking Home.

It was almost nine when they got to her house. Once again, back to her house. This time, Naruto was no where seen. They had an odd period of time after the whole fight. Though, they were now in front of the front door, glad that the day was over.

"This is my house." She said, looking at to her feet, then to the streets, then at him and repeating the cycle over again.

"I can see that." He said, looking up at the house.

"I'll see you." He nodded at that, looking somewhere else.

"Bye."

"Bye." After saying so, Sasuke was about to leave when she took a step forward and reached up for his shoulders. She then quickly pressed her lips to his. That's how you kiss, right? This was her first. She didn't know what to do, hoping that he'll respond. He was shocked at first. Since it was very sudden, he didn't kiss back right away. Though he did soon. Parting away, they looked at each other. Feeling like something was there, Sasuke turned to look at his right. There he was, the entire time, witnessing what they did. Sakura, wondering, looked too. She gasped, looking at the seriousness in his eyes. Naruto was about to leave.

"Not again." Sasuke said under his breath.

Few days Later.

Naruto hadn't been to school for days. Only two people knew why. Sasuke didn't know he was seriously in love with the girl. He had to admit, he liked her too. But now, being with her didn't matter anymore. Feeling guilty, Sasuke went over to his house after school.

It had been hours. Naruto locked himself up in his room. Hearing from his sister, who unfortunately was Tayuya, he had been locked up for the days he missed school. Well, who wanted everyone to know that her twin brother was a freak? She sure didn't. Although, Tayuya had changed, he saw. She cared for her brother deeply and the whole time Sasuke was there, she wasn't hung up on him or anything but was outside Naruto's bedroom door, pleading him to come out. Sasuke had been doing this also.

"Sasuke-kun, I think you better go." Tayuya said as she lowered her head to look at the floor. Sasuke nodded and said bye. He was out of the Uzumaki residence when suddenly..

"Naruto!" Sasuke was overwhelmed too much to tell him off or hit him or curse at him for making him suffer. Although, he was shocked at the same time, wondering if he'll ever forgive him. To him, Naruto was the only one who was there for him in his messed up life. It was quite a silence for awhile. Looking closely at him, it was obvious Naruto didn't have one good night's sleep. He felt worse.

"I'm.. sorry." Sasuke said. Though, it was like Naruto didn't hear him. He walked past him, stopping before the street. "You didn't do anything." Sasuke followed him, not getting too close.

"You saw me! And her! I did something!" Sasuke yelled out to him out of frustration.

"It's not like she was my girlfriend or something." Naruto said, saying all this slow and taking his time.

"But you liked her! A lot! I knew that and I did- "

"So? Sasuke.. I don't blame you."

"Yeah right." Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly. Then Naruto took a step slowly. Then another, and another.. Realizing what he was doing, Sasuke yelled out to him.

"What are you doing?! Naruto!" Naruto stopped in the middle of the street. A street where cars normally use. It was dangerous, since it was dark out.

"Sasuke.. I don't wanna live anymore." He looked so innocent to Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?! Don't talk like that!" Scared for himself and his friend, he didn't know what to do.

"I think.. life.. hates me. You were a good friend to me." Naruto said and then smiled sweetly to his friend. Suddenly, Sasuke saw lights from far away. So did Naruto. It was lights.. of a car. Better yet, a truck.

"Naruto! I wasn't! Get out of there!" Sasuke yelled, unaware of what to do next. Bonk! Bonk!, the truck warned. It was going to fast. It couldn't stop. Only way for him to live, was to get out of the way, fast. But then did he?

No.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews please! This is not the end :D I know. I know, I didn't want Naruto to die but then this is AU. I made him a geek. haha. I know this was extremely long, for me anyways. Thanks for everything


End file.
